Contemporary engines used in aircraft can include fluid passageways for providing flow from a fluid source to a fluid destination. In one non-limiting example, a bleed air system can receive pressurized bleed air from a compressor section of an engine and convey to a fluidly downstream component or system, such as an environmental control system. Additional fluid passageways can be utilized for carrying, transferring, or otherwise flowing fluid including, but not limited to, oil, coolant, water, fuel, or the like. In the example of an aircraft engine, the passageways can be exposed to high pressures, high temperatures, stresses, vibrations, thermal cycling, and the like. The passageway, or other component formed in a similar process, can be configured, designed, or arranged to provide reliable operation in the functional environment. The complexity and spacing requirements of the turbine engine often require particular ducting paths and structural attachments to the engine case in order to accommodate other engine components and maintain appropriate safety margins for the duct. However, duct assemblies and conduits thereof are limited by manufacturing capabilities and costs, which can lead to increased weight or inefficient duct assemblies.